hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season (SDT)
The 2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a destructive but below average season. Storms ImageSize = width:650 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:220 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2007 till:01/01/2008 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2007 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_118-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-129_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-156_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_250_km/h_(≥157_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/05/2007 till:06/05/2007 color:TS text:Arthur from:15/06/2007 till:21/06/2007 color:C1 text:Bertha from:19/07/2007 till:30/07/2007 color:C4 text:Cristobal from:29/07/2007 till:31/07/2007 color:TS text:Dolly from:17/08/2007 till:25/08/2007 color:C2 text:Edouard from:23/08/2007 till:28/08/2007 color:TS text:Fay from:02/09/2007 till:10/09/2007 color:TS text:Gonzalo barset:break from:11/09/2007 till:18/09/2007 color:C3 text:Hanna from:15/09/2007 till:21/09/2007 color:C2 text:Isaias from:25/09/2007 till:19/10/2007 color:C5 text:Josephine bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2007 till:01/06/2007 text:May from:01/06/2007 till:01/07/2007 text:June from:01/07/2007 till:01/08/2007 text:July from:01/08/2007 till:01/09/2007 text:August from:01/09/2007 till:01/10/2007 text:September from:01/10/2007 till:01/11/2007 text:October from:01/11/2007 till:01/12/2007 text:November from:01/11/2007 till:01/01/2008 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale (SSHS))" Tropical Storm Arthur At 5 pm UTC, May 5, it made landfall on Sable Island, a 26 mile long, 1 mile wide sand bar 100 miles northwest of Canso, Nova Scotia. The highest elevation on the island being 4 feet, 90% of the island was under at least 2 feet of water, the deepest point estimated at 16 feet. However, in anticipation of major flooding, all 450 or so Sable Island Horse's were airlifted, and the 5 inhabitants as well. The storm then rapidly weakened and dissipated the nest day. Overall, Arthur caused $750,000 in damages (2016 USD) on Sable Island, mainly to the Sable Island Station were weather and science equipment were damaged or destroyed during flooding. Hurricane Bertha Main Article: Hurricane Bertha Up to 6 inches of rain fell in Kingston, the capital of Jamaica, flooding low-lying portions of the city. It moved west parallel to the northern coast of Honduras, causing rough seas, blustery winds, and heavy rain across much of Honduras, Belize, and portions of El Salvador and Nicaragua. Bertha's remnants brought heavy rain, flooding, and mudslides to southern Mexico. In total, Bertha caused $250.9 million in damages (2016 USD) and killed a total of 18 people. Hurricane Cristobal Main Article: Hurricane Cristobal '' The affects of Hurricane Cristobal were disastrous, with 40% of Cuba's sugar cane crop destroyed during the storm's passage, causing $1 billion in damages in the country, the 5th costliest hurricane for Cuba. Puerto Rico saw flash flooding across the island and the Bahamas were devastated. In the US, Florida saw widespread flooding and the Carolina's saw gusty winds, hail, and multiple tornadoes. Overall, Cristobal killed 72 people and caused $17.9 billion in damages, the 8th costliest on record for the Atlantic. In the spring of 2021, the SDTMS retired the name Cristobal and replaced it with Caleb for the 2026 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Tropical Storm Dolly Dolly caused no effect to land. Hurricane Edouard When it first formed, Edourard caused localized thunderstorms to the Cape Verde Islands. Other then that, Edouard caused no damage. Tropical Storm Fay Throughout it's life, Fay caused less then $1,000 dollars in damage and no fatalities, rating the damage as being "Minor". Tropical Storm Gonzalo Gonzalo's early stages brought strong winds to the Cape Verde Islands, as well as heavy rain over portions of coastal western Africa when it was an invest. Also, Gonzalo's remnants brought minor flooding to parts of the Iberian Peninsula. Luckily, no damage or deaths occurred. Hurricane Hanna ''Main Article: Hurricane Hanna '' Hanna brought heavy rains to most of the Cayman Islands, western Cuba, and the Florida Keys. In Cuba, areas that were already ravaged by Hurricane Cristobal earlier in the year, received up to 10 inches of rain. Havana saw low-lying areas under up to a foot of water. In Key West, the entire Florida Key Island was inundated in up to 2 feet of water, mainly from heavy rains and a small storm surge. The worst damage occurred near Corpus Christi, Texas where Hanna made a category 3 landfall. There, a storm surge of 10 feet deep drowned the bay region after the surge swept over Mustang Island with ease. Millions of buildings were flooded, with the Texas State Aquarium being completely destroyed by flood waters. The interstates 361 and 358 were eroded away, making Corpus Christi almost inaccessible. Hanna's last hours and remnants brought flooding to parts of the Midwest. Overall, Hanna caused $3.8 billion in damages (2016 USD) and 38 deaths. Hanna was also the worst Texas Hurricane since Ike in 2008. Hurricane Isaias ''Main Article: Hurricane Isaias In it's early days, Isaias caused thunderstorms over parts of the eastern Bahamas, causing minor flooding on the islands of San Salvador and Eleuthera. Effects were limited in the Bahamas, only minimal damage and no injuries. In the Mid-Atlantic states, the most effected were North Carolina and Virginia. Almost all of the North Carolina coast experienced at least tropical storm force winds. The Cape Hatteras region saw 100 MPH winds and heavy rain. The Greenville area saw many trees down, and hundreds of buildings with extensive roof damage. The counties of Hyde, Dare, Currituck, and Tyyrell lost all power. Parts of North Carolina also saw moderate flooding. Virginia saw gusty winds and heavy rain as well, but less damage and minor flooding occurred. In Maryland, Delaware, New Jersey, South Carolina, New York, and Massachusetts all experienced light to breezy winds, and locally heavy rainfall. 2 people died and $394.7 million in damages occurred from Isaias. Hurricane Josephine Main Article: Hurricane Josephine When it first formed, Josephine brought locally heavy rain to the northern Lesser Antilles. In the U.S. and British Virgin Islands, Josephine affected the islands as a weak tropical storm. Widespread strong winds downed numerous trees, and heavy rain was reported on every island. Landfall effects on Puerto Rico were minor. Some flash flooding resulted in minimal damage and 1 death. In the Dominican Republic, 16 people were killed, 10 from a building collapse due to a fallen tree knocking down ground level floors, and 6 from flash flooding as well as having caused $1.6 million in damages across the Dominican Republic. 2 people drowned in northern Haiti, and wind damage was reported across the northern part of the country. The Turks and Caicos Islands had flash flooding and wind damage, though damage was less then $10,000 dollars and no deaths occurred. In the Bahamas, Josephine caused wide spread power outages, flash flooding, storm surge, and hurricane force winds. There, 12 people were killed and $536.4 million in damages occurred. Northern Cuba saw 130 mph winds, 9 inches of rain, and multiple lightning-sparked fires, the largest burning over 600 acres of land. The capital of Havana was devastated. A total of 89 people were killed in Cuba and Josephine caused $5.9 billion in damages there, the second-costliest Cuban hurricane ever recorded. In the Gulf Coast, damage was catastrophic. The coastline from Houston to New Orleans was littered with debris for months, and 85% of both Cameron and Vermilion perishes were under water. Overall, in Texas, Louisiana, Alabama, Mississippi, Florida, and Georgia, 1,846 people were killed and $127 billion dollars in damage took place, eclipsing Katrina by $2 billion. Josephine then caused even further devastation by creating almost state-wide flash flooding in South Carolina after stalling near the Georgia border. This caused a further $1.8 billion in damages and 18 more deaths. After moving over the Atlantic and regenerating, it struck Bermuda. Hundreds of trees were downed, and an island wide power-outage occurred. There, 3 people were killed and $500 million in damages occurred. The New York landfall made most of the region inaccessible, thanks to 58 inches of rain in just 36 hours. Flash flooding killed another 57 people and caused a further $11 billion in damages. In total, Josephine killed 2,026 people and caused a staggering $146.2 billion in damages, the costliest tropical cyclone ever recorded. Storm Names * Arthur * Bertha * Cristobal * Dolly * Edouard * Fay * Gonzalo * Hanna * Isaias * Josephine * Kyle (unused) * Laura (unused) * Marco (unused) * Nana (unused) * Omar (unused) * Paulette (unused) * Rene (unused) * Sally (unused) * Teddy (unused) * Vicky (unused) * Wilfred (unused) Retirement In the spring of 2021, the SDTWFC retired the names Cristobal and Josephine, replacing them with Caleb and ''Janah ''for the 2026 Atlantic Hurricane Season due to extensive damage and death toll. Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters